inglipnomiconfandomcom-20200214-history
Clothume
A clothume (clothurne in Plasper) is the hooded ceremonial robe that is customarily worn by the Gropagas. It is dyed red just as the recaptcha's color scheme and will most likely bear a Weedaula; the symbol of the Dectrip faith. Etymology The word may have been derived from "Clothes" and "Costume." As no-one knows what Inglip wears, or even if He has a body, the clothume consists of robes of the same red shades as the reCAPTCHA the Dark Lord uses to communicate with his followers. Clothume vs. Clothurne: Which is correct? Gropagas far and wide don this vestment with which they approach Inglip's shrines in search of prophecy and direction. However, it appears some of His followers are unsure of the spelling and/or usage of the term. It is canonically referred to as a clothume, not a clothurne, though this is an easy mistake to make given that "r" and "n" next to each other sometimes present a somewhat tricky optical illusion. In the REcaptcha pictured, in which Inglip has decreed it so, it is to be called a clothume. It shall not be appropriate, however, to lambast those who would spell it alternatively, as it is strictly preference; so long as the disciple dons the garment, it does not matter what he or she calls it. Function Aside from symbolizing the gropaga's faith to the dark one, the clothume serves to bestow slightly protective coverage from physical and magical assaults, as well as shield its wearer from Inglip's swift, harsh judgment. If one is not wearing a clothume when approaching one of Inglip's many shrines, the unclothed disciple or wanderer will most likely not receive any decipherable answer. Variations Variations of the robe have been seen thoughout Trathira, many of which signify their role in the society. Some are worn for certain tasks such as combat. They often follow the original clothume design which is a red colored clothing with a Weedaula on it whether it be a type of accessory such as a pin or a badge or part of the clothing itself. The Appope robe Prominent and upper class gropagas (known as the Appopes) such as generals, lords, chosen ones and prophets wear elaborately embroidered and gilded clothumes that reflects their social status. These robes are often made of expensive silks, and are decorated with depictions of "quaint" or "quanit branches" in accordance with Gropagan customs. Battle Armor In battle, the Gropagas wear battle armor underneath their robes for extra protection. Often they will dye exposed armor in red and wear protective face masks that hide their faces. High ranking military personnel and war heroes wear an Appope variant with the same decorative theme as their robes. It is said this divine armor is meant to be worn on completing the Dark Lord's bidding. Casual Wear The Gropagas also wear casual clothing during their daily lives. These clothing usually have the same color scheme as their robes and also bear a Weedaula on it to signify their allegiance to the dark lord. This may come in any part of their clothing such as t-shirts, hoodies, hats, and other types of clothing. Engineer Robe The Engineer Clothume covers the entire body, similar to a hazmat suit and comes with a welding mask. It is worn, obviously, by engineers for protection while they toil and work on the many war machines that need to be built for the Grisidly Army. It is made from a more fire and impact resistant material, than the regular clothume. According to tradition, it is also dyed red. Other Robes A gropaga may also wear differently colored clothumes based on his respective occupation. Dungeon guards, spies, and executioners, for example, don gray clothumes so as to not attract too much attention to themselves. Poor and lower class gropagas, such as slaves and gravediggers, wear tan clothumes because they historically were unable to afford dyes. However, some variants are forbidden- in particular, Inglip has expressed a dislike of top hats. See Also *Sure Ill Draw That - The designer for the Appope robe. External Links *Siolat.com - A place where Gropagas buy their casual wear. **Source comic for the Siolat store *Source link for Gropagan battle armor **Source link for the original reference *Source comic for Engineer robe Photo Gallery GropagaVector.png|A Gropagan cloak with its button bearing the Weedaula. Gropagasentry1.png|A clothume variant worn by monks at the church of Inglip. Gropaga_painting.jpg|A painting of a Gropagan monk who wears a brighter variant of the Clothume. SIDT_fickeya.png|The Appope robe as worn by SIDT. File:HZSXG.jpg|A battle ready Gropaga. Gropagan_warrior.jpg|A battle ready Gropaga wielding a Sclivel. Gropagan_army.png|An army of battle ready Gropaga wielding a Sclivel. Gray_guards.jpg|Two gray robed gropagas seizing a red robed gropaga. Siolat.gif|A gropaga is instructed by the dark lord to open a clothes store for the faithful. images (1).jpg|A T-shirt worn by gropagas during their daily lives. sacred-weedaula-red-print-men-s-standard-t-shirt-351.png|An inverted version of the Weedaula T-shirt. engineer.JPG|The gropagan engineer's robe. Category:Objects